Complications
by Byakuxhisa4eva
Summary: Asking Kuchiki Byakuya for his sister's hand in marriage isn't the simplist or the smartest thing to do. Since Ichigo wants it, Byakuya's going to make him go though hell and back to get it. Ichigo x Rukia. Minor Byakuya x Hisana. Slight Romance.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I know I shouldn't be starting another story when I have another one in the works, but I've had this idea in my head for ages and just HAD to write it down...But I swear I will still update both! As soon as I get this story going, I'll continue to update Unforgettable Memories. Now, this is an Ichiruki pairing, but

A million thanks to nostalgic-maiden foe helping me edit this chapter! Without her, this piece would be full of mistakes and grammar errors!! Thank you!

Summary: Trying to ask Byakuya Kuchiki for his sister's hand in marriage wasn't the smartest idea the orange-haired shinigami ever had, but he got what he wanted in the end, even though he had to go through hell to get it.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own BLEACH. BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo, who I will never be. This disclaimer applies to the entire story, since I'm going to forget to put it in future chapters. **

**Complications**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

**Prologue**

Soul Society was generally a very calming place to most people compared to the human world. Seireitei was even more so, being the richest and most well-ruled part in the said dimension. This particular day however, was just about the soon-to-be most dreaded day and moment in Kurosaki Ichigo's life.

Now, Kurosaki Ichigo was a man of strong will. And power. He drove back a Menos Grande when he hadn't even reached shikai, achieved bankai in three days, and defeated most of the Soul Society to save one girl. Of course, that girl wasn't just any girl. For Ichigo to have turned the Soul Socity upside down to save this girl, she must have really been something.

Ichigo could no longer deny that he cared about her. Liked her. Hell, even LOVED her. But he knew this already for several years.

After several years of what the human's called 'dating', and what the Seireitei referred to as 'courting', said substitute shinigami was ready to ask for Kuchiki Rukia's hand in holy matrimony. In other words, he was ready to propose. Spend the rest of his life together with the one he loved.

But before he could do that, he had to ask his (hopefully) future bride's brother, for her hand in marriage. While most people think that it wouldn't be that bad, Ichigo was faced with a totally different situation.

Firstly, Kuchiki Rukia was no ordinary shinigami, or noble. She was from the noble Kuchiki family. The Kuchiki were no joke. They were the highest-ranking of the four highest-ranking of the noble families. To put it simply, they _ruled _the non-shinigami population of the Soul Society. To marry off a member of their oh-so-great family to another, or to bring another soul into the prestigious family, you'd have to meet their ridiculously high standards. Luck alone was no help in this situation.

Secondly, Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't a normal shinigami either. He may have been a descendant of a strong and famous shinigami, but he wasn't born a shinigami. With a half-human, half-shinigami bloodline, he was rather unusual in the world of the shinigami.

Thirdly, no _normal _person, shinigami or human, had to deal with asking THE Kuchiki Byakuya for his beloved sister's hand in marriage. The sister who was the only remaining, and most important, piece of the Kuchiki noble's marriage to his beloved wife fifty years ago. The Kuchiki Byakuya who is said to be the strongest in the history of the Kuchiki clan, and the most well known and feared of the Thirteen Captains. Most souls would tremble at the mere mention of his name.

Thankfully, as we all know, Kurosaki Ichigo is not most souls.

But that didn't change the fact that Kuchiki Byakuya despised Kurosaki Ichigo with every fiber of his well being. Not only for getting his sister in an unbelievable amount of trouble with the Council of 46, but for dragging him, and his honor, into the mess as well.

Nor did it help that the captain of the Sixth Company never actually _approved _of his sibling 'dating' the carrot-topped shinigami. In fact, he had stated in almost every way except in a clear 'I do not want you dating Rukia' statement that he did NOT want Rukia to be involved in any sort of romantic relationship with him.

So now, three years after Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo started to officially 'date' each other, the man of the relationship, who was not ready at all to be dealing with Kuchiki Byakuya in any sort of approval seeking way, found himself standing in front of the elaborate gates of the Kuchiki manor.

With a look towards the sky, praying to the non-existent gods of the Soul Society for their favor in what he was about to do, Kurosaki Ichigo lifted the heavy brass knocker bolted to the gate of the manor in front of him, and asked to see Kuchiki Byakuya. He had some feeling that he was stepping into what would be several hours of hell, if he weren't already there.

Little did he know, that he would be stuck in a fate worse than hell, not for the next few hours, but for several days, if not _weeks_, to come.

And this is where our story begins.


	2. Of Older Brothers and Photo Books

**Complications**

_Byakuxhisa4eva_

**I. Of Older Brothers and Photo Books**

**Spoiler:** This chapter contains spoilers for Episode 62 (manga chapter 79), so unless you don't mind spoilers, or already know about Hisana, read on! Or just skip the end part.

* * *

Ichigo was silent.

The soft running of the tea being poured from the pot was the only noise in the large, immaculate parlor of the Kuchiki mansion. In the center of the table was a small, polished oak table, at which either side sat two unmoving figures.

The white-haori clad shinigami captain nodded at the bowing maid, dismissing her. As she lowered her head and backed out of the room, Byakuya returned his attention toward the unusually silent orange-haired substitute shinigami captain.

Said substitute inwardly gulped at the elder Kuchiki's cold, unwavering gaze. Shifting in his seat, Ichigo adverted the steely gray eyes glaring in his direction, looking everywhere but at the person across from him.

'Why am I here again?' Ichigo thought, momentarily forgetting the obviously horrid reason as to why he was in this self-proclaimed death trap in the first place.

'Oh yeah...I have to ask Byakuya for Rukia's hand in marriage before I can actually propose, don't I? Though I think that Byakuya's trying to glare a hole through my head hoping to kill me before I can even get a ring chosen...and I think it just might work...maybe if I try to mention the fact more subtly...'

"..."

"..."

"What do you want, Kurosaki?"

So much for that idea...

"Well, you see, Rukia and I were in the Soul Society and we thought it might be nice to pay you a visit, since we haven't seen you in a while and we wanted to know how you were doing, but you see, Rukia said she couldn't make it, so I decided to drop by since I was in the neighborhood and---"

He was babbling nonsense, wasn't he?

"Get to the point, Kurosaki."

"Wha--?" Ichigo was surprised at Byakuya's bluntness.

Byakuya sent him a glare over the rim of this teacup.

"Kurosaki, do not take me for a fool. We all know that neither you nor Rukia had any intention of paying me a visit, seeing as you just came into contact with me two days ago. Furthermore, you, Kurosaki, do not like me--"

That could be a problem, couldn't it?

"What gives you that idea Byakuya? Who says I didn't like you? Sure I've kicked your ass a couple of times, but that doesn't mean I--"

Today really wasn't his day.

Another well-placed glare silenced the carrot-top shinigami.

"As I was saying," Byakuya continued, "Kurosaki, you do not like me, and I believe it safe to say that I do not like you either."

'Well _duh._' Ichigo thought, 'The day Byakuya doesn't hate me is the day Kenpachi stops loving to fight. Or when Kyoraku stops drinking sake. Or when Rukia doesn't like Chappy. Or when Ichimaru stops smiling--'

"As a matter of fact, I despise you, and you know that full well. If it weren't for Rukia, you wouldn't be sitting where you are right now."

Ichigo smartly decided not to re-voice the thought that he had beaten the Kuchiki noble once before in battle and would do it again with the greatest pleasure.

Byakuya, at this point, was calmly sipping his tea while seemingly pretending to ignore the orange-headed shinigami across from him. Ichigo, however, was in a state of mental hysterics. Or as close to it as someone like Ichigo could get.

'Ok, calm down. You can do this...you're just asking permission to marry Rukia, or at least propose to her. No biggie, right? I mean it's not like he can do anything to me, right? RIGHT?'

Damn _wrong._

Byakuya may not have been able to beat Ichigo in battle, but he could make Ichigo's life hell in plenty of other ways. Plenty of other very _painful _ways.

Ichigo didn't want to think about it.

"Well, Kurosaki?" Byakuya questioned, snapping Ichigo out of his reverie.

"Well..."

Byakuya glared. Again.

"Well, you see..."

"If you have nothing of importance to say, Kurosaki, you may leave."

"IwantedtoaskforRukia'shandinmarriage." Ichigo blurted out, throwing all caution into the non-existent wind.

The elegant noble raised a dark eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I wanted to ask for Rukia's hand in marriage." Ichigo repeated, slowly this time, careful not to look into the piercing gaze (glare) of Kuchiki Byakuya, fearing for his life.

* * *

_Meanwhile at a meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association..._

"Alright," said Eight Division lieutenant, Ise Nanao, "The votes are in! The winners for the yearly 'Captain we most desire to release a photo book for' are in! In third place...Captain Ukitake Jyuushiro!"

Polite clapping came from all members of the SWA, with the exception of Kiyone, who was cheering wildly.

When then clatter died down, Nanao cleared her throat.

"In second place...Captain Kurosaki Ichigo!!"

Rukia clapped enthusiastically. Yachiru's shouts of 'Yay Strawberry!' were heard over the much louder clapping. Ichigo was rather popular with the ladies since he replaced Aizen as captain of the Fifth.

"And in first place..."

The noise ceased immediately. All ears strained to hear the name of this years' most popular and good-looking captain.

" ...CAPTAIN KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!"

Ribbons and confetti exploded around a large wall scroll of Byakuya that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, showering everyone in the room with bits of paper. Almost everyone in the room was cheering and clapping in honor of their new photo-book victim. _Ahem, _winner.

No one could deny that Byakuya was popular. He was strong, the head of the highest ranking of noble families, and very handsome to boot. This was the 51st consecutive year Byakuya had topped the polls.

Nanao sighed. Along with everyone else in the room. Except Rukia, who looked confused.

"Ise-fukutaicho, what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

Nanao looked at the youngest Kuchiki through the rim of her glasses. "I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san. I forgot this is your first year as a member of the Association. Let me explain."

"As we said before, this is the 51st year your brother has topped this poll, correct?"

Rukia nodded.

"Well, it's also the 50th consecutive year that the Women's Association failed to release a photo-book of the desired captain, and had to go with the second and third place captains, due to Kuchiki-taicho's unwillingness to participate in what he called 'pointless rituals."

Rukia looked questioningly at Nanao. "Fifty-first year in a row? Then how did you manage to get it the first year?"

Matsumoto cut in at this point. She looked slightly sad for some reason.

"The only reason we managed to get the photo-book in Kuchiki taicho's first year as 'the taicho we most desire to release a photo-book for' was because Hisana had persuaded him to help the Association, since she and I were good friends and agreed to help me out."

"Nee-sama?"

"Yes," the busty fukutaicho sniffed, "Your sister, Hisana."

"Kuchiki-taicho had done it rather reluctantly, and Hisana had to sneak a few photos from when she saw him around the manor, but in the end we managed to finish the photo-book, which ended up selling the most copies in the history of photo-books in the Soul Society."

Matsumoto's look momentarily brightened slightly at this comment, but then retreated back to a saddened expression.

"But when Hisana passed away the next year, Kuchiki-taicho refused to participate anymore. The only reason he did it in the first place was to make Hisana happy, since he knew she was dying. He wanted to make her as happy as possible before she passed away."

Matsumoto bursted into watery tears at this statement.

Nanao put her arms around her crying friend and looked up at Rukia. "Hisana-san's death affected all of us. She was a very kind person, and despite her station, she treated everyone equally and never looked down on us, unlike the other noble women. We were all there at her funeral."

Rukia noticed that everyone's eyes looked rather watery now.

"Kuchiki-taicho was devastated. He never got over her death. And even today he won't help us with the photo-book because it brings up to many memories of Hisana."

"For every year after that, Kuchiki-taicho ignored us. We've tried a lot of things to get him to participate...but it never worked. That guy is too smart for his own good!"

Everyone laughed, spirits brightened.

"Seriously though!" Matsumoto defended, "There was this one time we sent Nanao (because she's the smartest and least likely to get kicked out) to go to the Kuchiki manor to get some pictures of Kuchiki-taicho, and he just 'happened' to have Kyoraku-taicho there with him, who, by the way, had several bottles of sake with him."

Nanao groaned at the memory.

"Before Nanao could say anything to Kuchiki-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho had jumped on her and was squashing her against his chest and by the time she got out, Kuchiki-taicho had already left the room and locked all exits, including windows, leaving Nanao inside with a drunk Kyoraku!"

The stern Eighth Division vice captains' face was elevating to a deep shade of red that could put Renji's hair to shame.

"Anyway," said Nanao, adjusting her glasses, clearly trying to get away from the previous topic, "We still have to find a way to get Kuchiki-taicho to cooperate with us!"

The room quieted as everyone tried to think of a plan.

"Umm..." Rukia suddenly said hesitantly, "I can try to get nii-sama to help us with the photo-book! I'm not sure how yet, and I'll probably need a lot of help, but I think I can get it done."

"You sure Rukia-chan?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yup, totally!" Rukia said confidently, "But we'll need a plan!"

"Then let's go!" Yachiru, who had been strangely silent for the entire meeting, suddenly shouted. "To the drawing board!"

So off them they went to make a plan.

* * *

**Note:** This chapter did have some angst, but that won't appear often in the story. From now on, there'll be more humor. I hope. And thank you to nostalgic-maiden for editing this chapter for me!

A/N: Well, I know you're all ready to send me to Hueco Mundo for such a late update...I know, I know. But I have good news! I already have the next chapter finished, so you can expect the next chapter to be up in the next few days! Also, anyone with ideas for what they might like Ichigo to do to get Byakuya's approval can state it in a review or send a PM and I'll see what I can do to add it in. I'll comment more next chapter.


	3. There's Always a Catch

**Complications**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

**II. There's Always a Catch**

* * *

"Kurosaki," said Byakuya after a moment of awkward silence (for Ichigo), "What makes you think that you are worthy enough to receive my sister's hand in marriage?" 

"I love Rukia more than anything in the world. I'll protect her with my life. I swear," Ichigo said confidently. "Please Byakuya."

The Kuchiki head looked straight at the orange-haired shinigami, his eyes penetrating deep into the others', leaving Ichigo feeling extremely warm and uncomfortable.

"No. Rukia is a noble," Byakuya said, " A noble is expected to marry another noble and produce an heir. It is tradition. I will not have Rukia cause a scandal in the Four Noble families by marrying beneath her."

"But Byakuya," Ichigo protested, "I'm a captain! Isn't that on equal status with a noble?"

"You are on par with an average noble from one of the four families. But we Kuchiki are the head of the Four Noble families. We are above the other nobles. You may be a captain, and that is admirable, especially for one who originally started out as a substitute shinigami, but Rukia, as a Kuchiki, _will_ be expected to follow the rules and marry another noble and bear an heir."

Ichigo's gaze hardened. He couldn't lose Rukia. No matter what.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki. The rules are the rules. You may have convinced my to go against the rules before, but this is a different situation. I can't allow the law to be broken again." Byakuya spoke finally. "That is all."

Byakuya stood up, and walked over to the closed door.

"You married Hisana-san even though she wasn't a noble!" Ichigo blurted out desperately, knowing that his late wife was the Kuchiki's soft spot, though it was a rather touchy subject, and he was risking a lot by going there.

Byakuya's stopped, frozen in mid-step at the mention of Hisana, and turned his head, his gaze piercing into hardened, honey-brown orbs.

"What did you say?"

"You married Rukia's sister Hisana-san even though she wasn't a noble and from one of the poorest districts in Rukongai," Ichigo repeated, hoping he had gotten through to the cold Kuchiki noble. "You married her out of love, not duty, even though it went against everything you believed in - all the rules and laws of nobility; you went against your own family to marry her, and tainted your family's reputation. And you're the head of your family, which makes it even worse."

Byakuya flinched at the memory that had risen in his mind of the time he had gone against everything he believed in to marry the one he loved.

"Imagine if you weren't the head of the Kuchiki. Then you wouldn't have been able to marry her because your family, and the head of the family would have never allowed it. What would you have done then?"

"I would have found a way," Byakuya replied, not quite sure why he was answering to the carrot-topped shinigami captain across from him,"I would have done whatever it took to marry her. Anything."

"Exactly," Ichigo said pointedly. "I'll do whatever it takes to get you to give me your sister's hand. Anything. Just give me a chance to prove myself."

Ichigo looked intently into cold, grey eyes, full of determination.

"Hisana would have wanted Rukia to be happy," Byakuya said finally, eyes softened at the though of his beloved wife. "I'll give you one chance to prove you are worthy to marry Rukia."

"Thank you, Byakuya." Ichigo said, relieved.

"You will come to the Kuchiki residence three times a week starting tomorrow, once you are finished your captain duties, to receive instructions on the laws and traditions of nobility. You will learn how to behave like a noble and should you get the approval of the Four Nobles families and myself, I will give you permission to ask for Rukia's hand."

"Er...Is that really necessary, Byakuya?"

The look in Byakuya's eyes clearly said 'I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself worthy enough to marry Rukia and you will do what I say or else you can forget about asking for Rukia's hand in marriage.'

"Of-of course, Byakuya!" Ichigo said, "I'll be here tomorrow!"

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Kurosaki," Byakuya said, "And I expect you to be here on time if you want to make a good first impression. Good day, Kurosaki."

The Sixth Division captain stepped over the threshold and softy slid the shoji screen closed behind him with a soft _thump._

Ichigo grinned, letting his serious façade slip off.

* * *

"So?" Matsumoto said excitedly, "What the plan?"

"Alright," Nanao said, pushing her slipping glasses up, holding a long, pointed stick in her hand. "Rukia," she pointed at a chibi drawing of a bunny with Rukia's hairstyle on the black chalkboard behind her, "will go into the Kuchiki mansion, and ask Kuchiki-taicho if he will consent to posing for this years' photo book," Nanao finished, motioning towards the mini Kuchiki mansion and chibi Byakuya bunny drawn on the board.

"Ise-san," said Nemu, "Isn't that the plan every year? The one that always failed?"

"She right you know, Nanao," Matsumoto said, nodding her head.

"That true," Nanao admitted, "But this year it's Rukia-chan that's asking Kuchiki-taicho to agree, not one of us. There's a significantly higher chance of Kuchiki-taicho agreeing this year."

"When am I expected to do this?" Rukia asked absently, still admiring the cute little bunny drawings of her brother and herself.

"As soon as possible, Rukia-chan," Nanao said, "The photo books' release is booked for next month."

"Ok," the ebony-haired shinigami said, "I'll go right now then!"

"Yay! Rukia-chan! Do us proud!" Matsumoto cried, squashing a slightly flustered Rukia against her inhumanly large assets.

"Matsumoto-san...you're-you're crushing me..." Rukia said, muffled against her friends chest.

"Oh?" Matsumoto said, eyes widening comically. "I'm sorry Rukia-chan!"

Huge, watery crystal blue eyes gazed into violet ones, the latter who stared in disbelief at the glittering, pink background that had materialized out of nothingness.

"Err...it's ok?" Rukia said hesitantly.

"Yay! Rukia-chan!" The blond-haired woman cried, swinging the petite shinigami around and around in circles.

The rest of the females in the room sweat-dropped at the over enthusiastic scene.

After about five minutes of non-stop spinning Rukia was beginning to see stars.

"Rangiku," Nanao asked, "I think Rukia better get started on her job now..."

"Oh?" Matsumoto stopped suddenly, Rukia's body lifeless in her arms. "I suppose Rukia-chan should get started...RUKIA-CHAN?! RUKIA-CHAN!?"

"RUKIA-CHAN! RUKIA-CHAN!" They shook Rukia's body furiously.

"Eh?" Rukia said absently, eyes dreamy and unfocused, "Ichigo...we shouldn't...Ichigo...don't...don't...I said DON'T!" She kicked wildly and got Nanao in the stomach.

"Oof!" Nanao gasped, her frames slipping down to the bottom of her nose.

"Oh! I'm sorry Nanao-san." Rukia said, arms flapping wildly.

"Don't-don't worry Rukia-chan..."

"Oh, Nanao-chan!" A sing-song, deep male voice came floating through the open window. "Nanao-chan! Where are you?"

"Oh god..." Nanao moaned, though there was a subtle tone of happiness in her voice, "Not now...sorry guys, I have to go now...my Captain's looking for me."

"Going to have some _fun _Nanao-chan?" Matsumoto said suggestively, winking.

The usually stern and refined Vice Captain blushed and hurried out of the room.

Matsumoto giggled uncontrollably, then suddenly realized that the one she was hugging had a mission to complete.

"Come-on, Rukia-chan! Time to see Kuchiki-taicho!"

And the busty, blond shinigami ran out of the room, dragging a disheveled Rukia behind her, who was desperately trying to fix her hair.

* * *

**Note: **Thanks to nostalgic maiden for editing this chapter for me! 

A/N: Well, I know that I'd have this chapter up a few days ago...but, as you should probably know, I'm a slacker. I tend to read more than I write. For about every 50 chapters I read, I write one chapter...what can I say? There's too many good stories here. Starting now, it could take a while to load the next chapter...cuz school's starting soon, and, as with most of you, school comes before I try to write in my spare time (when I'm not slacking off) so I can have the next chapter up ASAP.

Also, for those of you who are Harry Potter/Bleach fans, I'm beta'ing a HP/Bleach crossover story! Trust me, it has a VERY good plot all planned out. And you can expect a lot better updates. It's called 'When his world turns over' by Juud. I would put the link in this, but hyperlinks tend to mess up once you upload them. Anyway, check out the story! Byakuya/Hisana fans might like it too, but I won't give too much of it away. Lots of Action/Adventure too...Trust me... Hope you check it out!


	4. Of Two Impending Dooms

**Complications**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

**III. Of Two Impending Dooms**

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"Serious?"

"Yup."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Uh-huh,"

"You mean it?"

"Yes!"

"One hundred percent positive-"

"Yes! Dammit Renji! Lemme think!" Ichigo slammed his fists on the counter top, creating a slight dent in the wood due to the pressure. He and his tomato-haired rival Captain of the Ninth were currently wasting away in a bar somewhere in Rukongai, musing over Ichigo's impending doom.

"You know," Renji started, "Kuchiki-taicho's going to do whatever it takes, and I mean _whatever _to make you fail whatever he's planned for you."

Ichigo shot a glare at his red-haired companion.

"Shut up, Renji. You think I don't know that already?"

Renji shrugged and gave Ichigo a cocky half grin.

"I know you know, I just wanted to rub it in your face again."

Glare.

"I will get you one day, mark my words," Ichigo muttered darkly, clouds of lighting hovering over his bowed head.

"Before or after Kuchiki-taicho kills you?"

"Renji..."

"Ok, I'll stop." Renji half raised his hands and conceded defeat. "But seriously, what are you going to do? You know as well as I do that there's as much a chance of Aizen suddenly turning good as there is of Kuchiki-taicho going easy on you."

Ichigo slumped over, and smacked his head repeatedly on the counter top.

"This is hopeless..." he moaned, "Why can't I just _fight _Byakuya and let _that _decide what happens!?"

"Because then the other noble families would see you as a barbaric moron who has never heard of civilization?" Renji put in, rolling his eyes.

"That's a fair point," Ichigo noted, "But Renji?"

"Yea?"

"That was a rhetorical question. And your answer didn't make my situation any better."

"Look," Renji said, putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Just try your best."

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort, when Renji cut him off."

"I know that doesn't sound like much," Renji said, cutting him off and looking at him pointedly, "But it's the best you can do. With your reputation as 'The Savior of the Soul Society', you've more or less got the groundwork laid. You being the youngest captain ever will push you up there even more. Besides, Yoruichi, Soifon and Rukia don't exactly act like 'nobility' all the time, do they?"

The carrot-topped shinigami looked at Renji with a crooked smirk on his face.

"Ignore the last sentence," Renji said hurriedly, glancing around to see if anyone had heard. "Forget I even said it. If any of then found out I said that..."

They both shuddered at the image that suddenly popped into their minds, both subconsciously already wincing from pain. Both stood up suddenly, and stiffly turned to face the other.

"Right," Ichigo said, "I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Yea," Renji replied, looking around nervously, "We _should _get going."

Simultaneously turning around and marching into different directions, the two rushed away from the scene, as if some eerie presence had suddenly appeared.

"Oh, Renji!" Ichigo called out, suddenly, just before Renji was out of ear-shot,

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

Smirk. Grin.

"No problem. Good luck with tomorrow. I think you need---gotta go, sorry strawberry!"

At the appearance of three deadly spirit pressures, the two so-called 'fearless' captain bolted.

"I'm so screwed," Ichigo thought, before picking up his already ungodly shunpo pace when he felt the presence of his midget, (hopefully) soon-to-be fiancee behind him, not really sure which of two dooms he was talking about.

_**The next day...**_

"HOLY SHIT! I'M FREAKIN' LATE! BYAKUYA'S GONNA KILL ME!!"

"ICHIGO!! COME AND FIGHT ME!!"

A large, six-foot shape crashed through one of the many walls in the Seireitei, planting itself right in the middle of the very, very late Ichigo's way, brandishing a rough, long sword, the bells in it's hair jingling furiously at the suddenly movement.

As the smoke cleared, Ichigo could make out a small pink blob sitting on the shoulders of the large figure.

"HII ICHI-CHAN!! ARE YOU GOING TO PLAY WITH KEN-CHAN TODAY? ARE YOU? ARE YOU?"

"Dammit," Ichigo cursed darkly, a vein dangerously throbbing on his head, "Why today of all days? I swear, someone must really hate me out there."

Zaraki Kenpachi looked menacingly down at his favorite sparring partner, his body shaking with anticipation of fighting Ichigo again. Kenpachi raised his sword and pointed it directly at Ichigo's nose, the tip of the blade mere millimeters away from Ichigo's flesh.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO! TODAY IS THE DAY I WILL DEFEAT YOU IN BATTLE! DRAW YOUR SWORD!"

Ichigo wanted to bang his head on something. Badly.

_1..._

Ichigo looked at his surroundings, taking note of the quickest and most convenient way to get to the Kuchiki mansion.

_2..._

A random excuse from Ichigo's mental book of excuses of how to avoid Zaraki Kenpachi readied itself on Ichigo's lips.

_3..._

Rieatsu gathered in Ichigo's palm, ready to be released any minute.

_RUN!_

A burst of reiatsu was aimed at the nearest intact wall, disintegrating it, and the orange-haired captain fled down the nearest alley, all while yelling:

"SORRY! Gotta go Kenpachi! My non-existent manga collection needs rearranging!"

O.o

The fleeing shinigami sweat-dropped at his pathetic attempt at making a good excuse, and mentally noted to update his internal book of excuses.

Running past a tall clock tower, Ichigo stopped to stare at the time. Until...

"SHIT! I'M EVEN LATER THAN BEFORE! I AM SO SCREWED!!!" Ichigo dashed down several alleys and streets at a pace even light would be jealous of, cursing Zaraki into the depths of Hueco Mundo - and adding another item to his list of reasons why to avoid Zaraki at all times – the entire way to the Kuchiki Mansion.

_Reason #403 – He'll make you late to a very important meeting with you future brother-in-law, and inexplicably decrease you chances of said future brother-in-law becoming your actual brother-in-law, especially if he already has something against you, and just happens to be head of all nobles in the Soul Society_

Stumbling over a pile of sekki-sekki rock that seemed to appear out of nowhere, the Third Division captain raced towards the magnificent Kuchiki mansion, already dreading what was to come.

* * *

A cool breeze flitted through the window, making the expensive silk curtains flutter in the air. Byakuya picked up a steaming cup of the finest green tea and gently lifted it to his lips, allowing the burning hot liquid to slide down his throat.

Cool grey eyes glanced over at the mahogany grandfather clock situated in the corner of the large parlor, nodding his approval at Ichigo's lateness.

With a snap of his fingers, the Kuchiki head summoned a servant and told him to go out and buy ten bags of the finest candy in the Seireitei, and deliver them to the eleventh-division vice-captain as soon as possible.

As the elderly servant backed out of the room respectfully, though with a confused looked on his face, Byakuya stood up and walked over to stand in front of the large open window, a minuscule smile gracing his face.

The smile turned slightly evil when Byakuya caught sight of Ichigo hazardously running through the Seireitei, towards the Kuchiki mansion.

"I suppose I should be there to greet him," he mused, the smile now a creepy evil smirk, "After all, I did agree to spend several thousand yen buying candy for Yachiru if Zaraki managed to make the idiot my sister calls a boyfriend late for out first meeting,"

The smirk widened as Byakuya imagined Ichigo's face when he showed up an hour past their meeting time, only to see Byakuya sitting at a table, an expression of nothingness plastered on his face, which surely implied inevitable doom.

Said noble almost let a small chuckle escape his mouth, but caught himself before it was released, as if suddenly realizing what an un-noble like action he was about to perform.

A mask of neutrality was slipped onto Byakuya's face, and the noble glided out the door towards the main foyer – _ginpaku kazahana no usuginu _fluttering softly behind him – where the orange-topped shinigami was undoubtedly racing towards, sweating buckets as images of torture flitted through his mind.

This was going to be an amusing day indeed.

For Byakuya at least.

* * *

**A/N: Extremely, extremely late. I know. ducks flying tomatos throw by anyone who cares about this fic at all I've been...errr...preoccupied. '' I've moved on in my favourite pairing obssession to Royai (from Full Metal Alchemist, anyone heard of it?) and I've been reading all the fanfics I get get my hands on about them for the last little while. I'll try to be quicker with updates, but for a while, I have little time to work on this, since my mid-year exams are coming up...'''**

**Anyway, I checked for mistakes the best I can, but I didn't have this chapter edited. Sorry for any mistakes. Oh yes, anyone who has read 'Unforgetable Memories: Byakuya and Hisana' can expect an update soon. I've alreadly finished the next (and final) chapter. **

**Bye-bye for now!**

**byakuxhisa4eva (penname may be changed soon. I'll alert people when I do though, to avoid confusion)**


	5. Patience and Eloquence are Virtue Part 1

**Complications**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

**IV. Lesson One: Patience and Eloquence are Virtue – PART ONE**

* * *

Today was possibly one of the worst days in Ichigo's very long life. Not _the _worst, but it probably was up there in the Top Ten.

Ichigo glowered.

Byakuya sipped his tea.

Ichigo growled.

Byakuya continued to drink his tea.

Ichigo fumed.

And Byakuya...kept on drinking his tea.

"..."

"..."

"...You know, Kurosaki, attempting to glare a hole through me will not increase your already dwindling chances."

Ichigo let out a frustrated sigh and crossed his arms.

Now that there was no longer a pair of annoyed eyes trying to X-ray him, Byakuya continued to drink his beloved tea.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Ichigo felt like his head was going to burst from the overbearing lack of noise he was so accustomed too. He felt his fingers twitch. Soon after, his right eye started to follow. Then his leg...then arm...

Pretty soon, he was twitching all over, his fists clenched, trying to regain some sense of control over his body. Though, if you were an observer, such as our beloved Sixth Division captain, it looked to you like the carrot-top was either having a silent laughing fit or he was slowly losing control over his senses and was going mental.

Maybe all those battles with Kenpachi had gotten to him after all...

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked up, blinking at the sudden noise in the freakishly silent room, wondering what the hell caused the stony captain to talk.

"Stop twitching. You look like you're about to combust. This room is worth more than your life. I'd rather not have blood and severed limbs in my parlour. Especially yours."

Ichigo looked murderous at this point. But of course, Byakuya, being the person he was, wisely decided to ignore this.

_'Think happy thoughts, Ichigo. Happy thoughts. Happy. I am calm. I am peaceful. Calm. Peaceful. I AM CALM! AND PEACEFUL!! Of course I am! Just because I'm trying to make up fifty different ways to torture and kill precious _nii-sama _doesn't mean I'm not peaceful. Of course it doesn't!' _

Byakuya loved his tea.

_'Think happy, pleasant thoughts. Amusing thoughts. Like Byakuya with an afro. Or a mohawk. Or pink hair.' _Ichigo shuddered. _'Ok, maybe that last one was more __disturbing__ than amusing. A duck Byakuya maybe? Goose? How 'bout Chappy? Yes, yes. Chappy. Like an annoying little furry beast that has somehow deluded my precious Rukia to believe in their almighty-ness. Like a disposable rodent that I can CRUSH under by all-powerful godly reiatsu.'_

Ichigo smiled.

And all was peaceful.

For a grand total of six minutes.

Ichigo snapped. Unintentionally, of course.

Of _course. _

"DAMMIT BYAKUYA! WHAT, MAY I ASK, IS THE POINT OF THIS?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME HERE IF WE WERE JUST GOING TO SIT AND ACT LIKE STONE STATUES!!"

Byakuya looked intently at Ichigo.

Ichigo glared.

"First Lesson of Nobility, Kurosaki: always keep your temper under control, never speak unless spoken too, and never use such..._profanity_. Nobles do not swear Kurosaki. We are not barbarian baboons," Byakuya said coolly, raising a dark eyebrow. "If you wish to marry into this family, Kurosaki, you will have to learn our ways. Properly."

Ichigo clenched his fists, glowered at Byakuya a bit, before plopping himself back onto the floor in a very un-noble like manner.

Byakuya frowned. This could take a little while. If Kurosaki wanted to publicly be known as his brother-in-law, he could not have him shaming the Kuchiki family.

After a few more interruption free moments, Byakuya noted approvingly, they were ready to continue. He rose, motioning for Ichigo to follow.

* * *

Ichigo was sure his jaw would have dropped if he wasn't so restrained in his actions. The huge echoing room was at least four times the size of his entire house in the human world, and the ceiling probably would have reached Hueco Mundo if it was actually possible.

It seemed as if the entire place was made of marble, with stone designs etched onto the pillars engraved in the walls that seemed to have no function except to look pleasing to the eye.

Byakuya turned to face Ichigo.

"Now, Kurosaki, you, as a Shinigami captain, must have your fair share of challenges and people provoking you on a frequent basis."

Ichigo let out a wry smile. He had more than enough challenges from Kenpachi to last a shinigami lifetime.

"Of course, you, being the barbarian you are, have probably always just accepted the challenge rashly or have lead the challenger through a wild goose chase all over the Seireitei, with no regard to the catastrophe you leave in your trail."

Ichigo looked like a deer caught in a headlight, remembering all the scoldings he had gotten from the Captain-General after all those incidents.

Byakuya did not looked surprised however, and continued to talk as if he had not seen the change on Ichigo's face.

"While it is...not of_noticeable__ consequence_ for most shinigami to act like that, we of the noble class have different morals. We do not respond to insults in the...common way," Byakuya looked pointedly at Ichigo at this point, the distaste in his voice quite clear, "but in a _refined_ and _intelligent_ way of speech."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "So I'm suppose to baffle them with long words?"

He was replied with a glare. "Obviously you have not been listening Kurosaki. But to put it in..._simple _terms, yes."

Byakuya snapped his fingers, and a servant walked in a with a ornately decorated chair, placed it near the door, and backed out slowly, his eyes never looking up. Byakuya strolled over and sat down gracefully, crossing one leg over the other. His eyes flickered to the expensive looking clock on the wall.

"They're late. I knew asking such a basic task was far too complicated for their craniums to comprehend."

Ichigo followed Byakuya's gaze to the large wall, noticing that this one, unlike it's counterparts, was suspiciously under decorated, as if this room was solely built to serve whatever purpose he was about to discover.

But knowing Byakuya and his uncomprehendable richness, it probably was.

Two sets of eyes, one emotionless, the other curious, concentrated their gazes on the blank wall, and waited.

After a short while, Ichigo could hear faint, muffled noises from the other side of the wall if he strained his ears. And slowly, they grew louder and louder...and louder, until he could pretty much clearly hear what was being said.

"Hmmm...maybe its that way! Ken-chan, com'on!"

"Grr...dammit, why are we doing this anyway?

"'Cause if we don't, I don't get any candy! And you know how much I _LOVE_ my candy, don'tcha, Ken-chan?"

"Stupid stuck-up noble," Ichigo heard the rougher voice grumble, a sense of twisted fear and suspicion already clawing in his stomach, "Thinking that our only reason for existence is to serve him,"

Ichigo couldn't quite make out the sentence after, but he was pretty sure it wasn't the noblest of words. Something that would plummet Ichigo's chances of ever joining the Kuchiki (whether he wanted or not) into the negative infinities if they were ever uttered from his mouth. He snuck a glance at Byakuya, expecting a look of disgust on his face.

Byakuya's face, though not disgusted, was surprisingly...unsurprised. Rather, there was a single eyebrow raised, and Ichigo swore there was a ghost of a evil, very un-Byakuya like smirk on the noble's face. He blinked, and the smile was gone.

Ichigo looked at the growing voices beyond the blank wall slightly fearfully now, that and the rare smile (even if evil) on the face of the only other person in the room.

The voices intensified, until Ichigo was pretty sure they were less than three feet away on the other side of the wall. There was a small, nearly un-noticeable noise, and he turned to see the noble rise, pick up his chair, and move it a couple of meters back, before placing it down and sitting again.

The orange-haired shinigami looked at him with a confused expression, before an huge explosion caused by the sudden appearance of the hole in the wall knocked him off his feet. Coughing slightly because of the dust that now blew into the room in clouds, Ichigo was able to make out a faint silhouette. A faint, but terrifyingly familiar silhouette. One that Ichigo hoped never to see more than once a century outside of what was absolutely necessary. Ichigo prayed that it wasn't who he thought it was.

But of course, when a day makes your list of Top Ten Worst Days in your existence, and you don't happen to believe in God, praying isn't going to make a difference. If anything, it'll just worsen things.

The blurred shape spoke.

"OI, ICHIGO! What's up? Finally decided to become a real man and fight me?"

A smaller, though more energetic blob popped out from somewhere where the shoulder would be, waving wildly.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ICHI-CHAN!! Are we going to play today?!"

Ichigo was sure that in normal circumstances, he would have knocked his skull on something very, very hard. However, due to the vastness of the expensive room, and the one pretty much missing wall, there were very few solid objects within an arms length vicinity.

So, Ichigo simply dropped to his knees, as if offering a sacred sacrifice, and cried to the heavens.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

* * *

**A/N: **Am I being mean to Ichigo? I read this chapter out to my little brother, and he said he felt really, really bad for Ichigo. Ah well, that's what makes this so amusing, doesn't it? Anyway, I know it took a while to update. But it's really hard to get inspiration for this fic. Humor isn't exactly my best genre for writing. It's my friends'. The whole Byakuya/afro/mohawk thing was from Science class today actually, where we were coordinating characters with colors. My friend said Byakuya was pink (because of Senbonzakura), but then added...though he could also by white (kenseikan, captains haori, scarf,). But then I added, though, couldn't Byakuya also be black? But my friends hear it the wrong way, and though I meant like...African-American black (no offense to any of you out there) and then my friend was just like: BYAKUYA WITH AN AFRO!! That totally cracked me up. All of us were laughing so hard, we nearly had a concussion from our heads hitting the table. :D That was a fun class.

Anyway, the school year's almost over (or me at least, we've got roughly a month left), I'm so happy!! I won't say to expect more updates cuz school's out, since I'll probably end up just slacking off and doing other stuff. Soo, until we...communicate again?!

_-byakuxhisa4eva_

PS. Please go on my profile and vote for your favourite pairing, whether in Bleach, FMA, Naruto or others! I'd really appreciate it! _-sparkles-_


	6. Patience and Eloquence are Virtue Part 2

**Complications**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

**V: Patience and Eloquence are Virtue – PART TWO**

* * *

Ichigo wanted to cry. Not cry because of heartbroken tragedy, or a pathetically sad existence, but because he firmly believed there was nothing he could have possible done in a previous life to deserve this punishment. Yes, he believed in karma.

This wasn't _fair. _

Too bad, his inner voice thought wryly; life wasn't fair.

"So, Ichigo, ready to let me beat your ass from here to Inuzuri?" Kenpachi grinned widely, his canine teeth glinting in the light like fangs.

Ichigo gulped. He twisted his head around wildly, desperately trying to find an escape he knew did not exist. Kenpachi and his monstrous body blocking the newly created hole in the wall, Byakuya seated near the regular entrance. Beads of swear started forming on his temple.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Today is the day I will finally defeat you!" The eleventh division captain's long, jagged blade swung towards him, clearly aiming to kill. Kenpachi Zaraki knew no such word as 'mercy'.

The orange-haired shinigami jumped up off his knees, narrowly dodging the rickety blade of the maniacal captain, drawing Zengetsu out defensively in front of him. "What the hell is wrong with you Kenpachi?! You are friken' _crazy?! _You coulda killed me!"

The disturbingly menacing grin widened. "That's the point."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "You retarded basta--"

"That's enough." Byakuya shunpo-ed in front of Ichigo, Zangetsu dangerously centimetres from his nose, the tip of the sharp blade glinting dangerously. "Lower your sword, Kurosaki."

"What the hell, Byakuya! Is this some twisted joke?" Ichigo yelled, but lowering Zengetsu nonetheless, for fear of offending his hopefully future brother-in-law.

Byakuya's expression twisted into one of distaste. "Clearly, your lessons have not sunk in. I do not believe any of your denials to Zaraki-taichou's requests were consider _eloquent _in the least."

"You're kidding me," Ichigo said, dumbfounded, "You expect me to reply _eloquently _to _him?!" _His features were twisted in aghast disbelief.

"Such is the life of a noble." Byakuya replied nonchalantly, with features that had undergone no change, "You must learn to deal properly with even the most uncivilized of people."

"Please tell me you're joking," Ichigo was almost begging at this point.

Byakuya expression clearly wasn't very forgiving today.

The younger man gritted his teeth, sending the spiffy noble a glare that might have put his to shame, and jerkily, almost robotically turned to face the towering captain of eleventh. "I regret to inform you that I cannot possibly fulfill your need to entangle yourself in battle at this moment in time, _Zaraki-taichou." _

Kenpachi started at him with an 'are-you-an-idiot' look in this eyes. "I ain't got a clue what in hell you just spat outta that mouth o' yours, and I sure as hell ain't getting it. Speak like a friken' _human _Ichigo."

Ichigo wanted to slam his head on something, and almost bit his tongue to hold back the insult that was ready to catapult out of his mouth. Byakuya turned his gaze on him pointedly.

"I can't battle with you right now, captain, I'm afraid we still have to reschedule for later point in time." Ichigo had no clue why he was even _suggesting _to meet up _later _to battle Kenpachi, especially after all his efforts to avoid the overly large captain. It'd surely be the death of him, but he could think of no other way to get Kenpachi to just _leave him alone. _

Apparently, Kenpachi's skill in complicated language wasn't going to win him a literature prize anytime soon, judging from the baffled expression on his scarred face.

His pink blob of a vice-captain jumped out from behind; Ichigo thought it was amazing that she had managed to remain quiet for so long. "Hey Ichi!" She waved furiously. "We've done what Byaku told us too, so we're gonna go now!" She smiled widely, quite adorably, actually, "I need my candy! Seeya Ichi!"

And with that, Yachiru dragged the slightly disgruntled captain back through the ragged hole in the wall, a trail of dust in their wake.

Ichigo blinked.

Byakuya smiled. Almost.

Then he frowned. He was almost-smiling too much lately these days. He'd had to fix that habit.

* * *

"That was...acceptable. Not...great. Acceptable."

"Well I'd like to see you do better!" Ichigo shot back, a challenging look in his eye.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, and even that small action, Ichigo twitched, seemed to exulted elegance and noble-ness. "Would you truly want to challenge someone such as myself to a competition to best each other in elegance and noble behaviour?"

Dammit. So it had kinda slipped his mind that Byakuya had lived this life centuries more than he had ever existed as himself, and that he'd probably get owned so badly that he'd never be able to show his face again, _ever, _for the rest of his existence.

"Forget it." Ichigo muttered, breaking eye contact. "Is that it for today?"

Byakuya sighed. "Sadly, no. This may take a while." He glared at Ichigo, as if silently accusing him that it was his fault that this was such a waste of time. "I have deliberated with the council of Elders, and we have agreed that you will attend these 'nobility lessons' for one week. At the end of the week, there will be a ball thrown in Rukia's honour for her birthday, were you will be evaluated and graded based on the way you act during the ball."

"Only one week?" Ichigo blurted out in a completely unnoble-like fashion, "That's way too short!"

"Nobility much learn how to adapt. Did you yourself not learn bankai in three days, a feat generally thought to be impossible?"

"Rukia was going to die if I didn't. I did it for her sake."

Byakuya's gaze bore into his. "And is this not for the same reason? To receive Rukia's hand in matrimony?"

Ichigo was silent. Byakuya was right, and he knew it. He had overcome the impossible to save Rukia. This noble stuff should be a piece of cake compared to the other things he had to go through. Ichigo looked up; Byakuya was already getting up to leave.

"And Kurosaki,"

"Hmm?" Ichigo looked up.

"Rukia may not seem like most women, but I am sure she would find it most flattering if she were to receive a proposal on her birthday."

"I'm not even sure if I'll pass this thing." The carrot-top looked confused.

"If you doubt yourself, you are only admitting yourself to failure. Do you doubt that you will fail this, if it is for Rukia's sake?"

Ichigo was speechless.

Byakuya reached into the folds of his robes, and retrieved a silk-bound book, with cherry blossoms embroidered on the cloth cover, and a smaller leather bound book, plain and brown but obviously very well crafted. He set it down on the table in front of Ichigo, and turned to leave.

"What is this?" Ichigo said, with a new found determination to pass this test with flying colours, even if it meant keeping his manners perfectly in check.

Byakuya did not turn to look at him. "A traditional copy of every single law in and the history of the Soul Society, as well as a guide to the traditional tea ceremony all nobles are required to know. Have it memorized and down before tomorrow."

Byakuya smiled discreetly, his back still towards Ichigo. "You are going to be tested and examined on your exact knowledge of both subjects."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. The leather bound book looked at _least _five hundred pages long. And by _tomorrow? _It didn't matter how determined he was, _nobody _could memorize that monster of a textbook overnight, unless they had photographic memory.

Byakuya spoke one last time. "Formal attire is required. And that does _not _include your captains uniform. I wish you luck in your...studies."

As Byakuya left the room behind him, he couldn't help but think that Ichigo would need it.

* * *

"Nii-sama?"

"What is it, Rukia?"

The petite shinigami peaked into her brother's neat study, and spotted him at his desk working on his endless pile of paperwork. She fingered the camera that hung around her neck.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as they noticed the photo contraption that hung around his sister's neck. Had _that time _come around already? Surely they had moved on after fifty years of rejection?

"Rukia, if this is about the Women's Association's yearly photo book, I do not wish to take part. I have told them my views on this subject many times already."

Rukia looked down, and swallowed. "But Nii-sama, it's made them so happy if they could." She raised her eyes to meet his. "They know Hisana-nee-san's memory hurts, but they've offered to compromise this year."

"They'd like to dedicate this years photo book to nee-san, who help them the very first year it came out." she sighed sadly, "They miss her a lot too, nii-sama. They _loved _nee-sama. Please, let them have this one last thanks."

Rukia's eyes looked so large and sad and so like Hisana's the time she had asked him to let her photograph him that Byakuya knew he wouldn't be able to say no. He had never been able to say no to Hisana...

He sighed heavily. "Alright then, Rukia. For Hisana."

Rukia's eyes lit up happily, and a wide smile broke across her face. She bounded over, and threw her arms around his torso, being careful not to knock over the stack of papers that sat on the desk. "Oh, _thank you _Nii-sama. Thank you. You won't regret it, I swear! If there's anything I can do for you, _anything at all--_"

"Actually...Rukia, I'd like to ask a small favour. You see...next week is the ball in honour of your birthday. I was wondering..."

* * *

A/N: That turned out a bit more angsty than I wanted it too...though I guess that's to be expected after reading and writing nothing but angst for the past few months. Also, with the return of Hisana the third Bleach movie, I can't help but write a little more ByakuHisa into this fic. I do love ByakuyaxHisana. :) I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be more humourous though (I hope).

I don't really have an excuse for my late update; I was just lazy. I can only really write humour when I have really good ideas at the same time I have a great urge to write. Which, trust me, is not very often. From now on, this will just be updated whenever I can sit down and write for this fic. Sorry ^_^;;

Oh, and this chapter hasn't been edited for mistakes, since I really wanted to post it after such a long time between updates. So if you spot any typos (which I'm SURE there are), feel free to tell me. Heck, I bet there are even typos in this author's note - I'm that out of it. I should be sleeping right now actually...

And thank you to willow of fire for the idea about the pop quiz on the laws of Soul Society and the tea ceremony! :D

Other than that, I have only one more thing to say: GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE PAIRING!! Please? _-huge puppy eyes I know will never work-_


End file.
